1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive system in which passengers in a car operate an interactive apparatus located outside the car and enjoy karaoke songs, games and the like while the passengers remain inside the car. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drive-in interactive system that includes a parking space for parking at least one car and at least one interactive system. The at least one interactive system is located outside the car and is associated with the parking space in which users in the car operate the interactive system from within the car and enjoy a karaoke performance, a game and the like inside the car.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, customers may drive to a karaoke house that has individual karaoke performance rooms. Each karaoke performance room is acoustically insulated and equipped with a karaoke apparatus so that the customers may privately enjoy karaoke performance in an individual, acoustically insulated karaoke performance room. When customers drive to a karaoke house, they park their car somewhere near and outside the karaoke house, walk to the karaoke house, check in at the counter of the karaoke house for a karaoke performance room, walk to the karaoke performance room and finally enjoy a karaoke performance in the karaoke performance room. Therefore, when a business establishment, such as, for example, a karaoke house, is built for customers including passengers who arrive in cars, a parking lot for parking cars must be provided in addition to the karaoke house building that contains the relatively expensive, acoustically insulated karaoke performance rooms, each containing a karaoke apparatus. Therefore a large lot is required for the business establishment and the construction cost is increased.
Furthermore, since customers arriving in cars have to park their cars and walk all the way to the karaoke house building and to karaoke performance rooms, the customers arriving in cars cannot readily and quickly start a karaoke performance. When customers drive to a game center, the customers may have the same inconveniences.